Breath You In
by LillyBear88
Summary: Roslin Fallon ; Pureblood. Harry Potter; Halfblood. Roslin   Harry ; love. Follow Harry Potter through his years at Hogwarts, battling Voldemort,and trying to deal with his feelings for a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Harry/OC Ron/Hermione
1. The Names Roslin

**Thanks for reviewing, and I've made some adjustments, I'll be posting the edited ones, as well as a new one, so check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own Roslin and her friends and family. **

Hurried footsteps echoed through the muggle train station, and many muggles turned to see who would be in such a hurry at ten o'clock in the morning.

"Hurry now girls. The train leaves in ten minutes you don't want to be late. The Hogwarts Express doesn't wait for anyone. I was almost late one year, awful, but thankfully -" I tuned the rest of my mother's jabber out. I really didn't understand why she was having such a nervy B, we still had an hour to get there, but I suppose it probably had to do with the fact that my family was going to be there. She was always nervous around distant relations.

My mother fretted, her shoulder length black hair flying out behind her as she ushered me through the muggle train station. I had never really spent much time in the muggle world, being a pureblood, but I had been out and about with Uncle Christopher, and I had to say, Muggles had much comfier clothing than wizarding shops.

When we walked, people stared, either in a dazed type form, or an annoyance at our hasty speed and persistent clacking of my mother's heels. "Come along girls, we don't want you to miss your train. Quickly, quickly," she said, waving her hand frantically like she was waving air traffic.

"Is she always this anal?" One of my best friends Nyree Bayliss asked, her long light brown hair pulled into a high bun, that was in its usual prim and proper shape. Her hazel eyes took in the sights of the train station wildly, her head turning frantically. Nyree had no relations that were muggle born, so she had never been to a train station before, she thought it was quite fascinating, the muggle world, something her mother found remarkable worriable. Her mother, Stella Bayliss, was the worst kind of pureblood.

"Yeah, pretty much. Fun isn't she?" I asked, looking at the tall figure in front of me.

"Can't wait to see what she's like at parties," Nyree replied sarcastically. " I hope you don't turn out to be like her. Jesus. With your constant worrying your already like her. Next step: arrogance."

"I'm already half way there!" I exclaimed loudly, causing an old lady on a bench to jump in surprise, "Dad reckons I get it from mum's side of the family," I said with a giggle and Nyree burst out laughing, mother looked back at us, rolled her grey eyes and stopped at a tall brick pillar. There was another family, trying to get a small, wailing girl to do something, something she clearly didn't want to do.

"Why did we stop here Mrs. Fallon?" Nyree asked, despite my mother's attempts, she refused to call her Tallie. I knew what was happening, because of my older siblings that had attended before me, but Nyree was an only child.

"This my darlings, is the barrier. Now, just take a deep breath and walk straight at the wall. Don't hesitate. Got it?" She asked, turning around to look at us.

As we nodded she smiled brightly, "Alrighty, then. Nyree, honey, you first." She gestured for Nyree to go.

Nyree took a deep breath, walked quickly towards the pillar and shut her eyes just as she was about to hit it, she stiffened as if bracing for the pain of collision, but let out a small shriek as she fell through.

"Now dear, your turn," My mother ushered, but at that moment Remy decided to freak out. She started clawing at her cage, and hissing and jerking around.

"Oh dear. Silly old thing. Dear, are you sure you want to bring her to Hogwarts? What if she gets lost? Or causes you grief! Oh, my darling I'll miss you, make sure you come home at Christmas, and write me letters, and don't forget to write if you need anything, or miss me, or just want to-" She cried. Hugging me tightly, and Muggles were staring as they went by.

"Mom!" I snapped. And she adjusted herself, her pureblood pride coming back. "I can get it under control, you go on, I can handle Remy, I'll come in a few seconds," I reassured her, waving her off. "They're probably waiting for us," I reminded her. She scowled, looking seriously annoyed, and sighed.

"Fine. I don't see you in three minutes I'll come out and drag you in by your ears," She threatened, then walked towards the wall, muttering angrily to herself.

She sighed, smiled, then gave me a slight wave and walked briskly through the barrier. Leaving me with the mangy bit of fur. I took out a couple of these chewy catnip things that Nic had given me and threw them into her cage. One hitting Remy in the side of the head. She started gnawing on them, giving up on the hissing as she curled into a small, furry black ball. I didn't even want to stupid thing, Timber gave it to me, because mum bought her a toad, to replace this unwanted piece of fur. Timber and Demetri had been staying with their friends for the past week, and had decided to just come with their friends family, but promised to see Lucius and Narcissa before the train left.

"Having trouble there miss?" An amused voice suddenly asked from beside me. I looked over to be met with six heads of bright red hair, and six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Ah .. No. I'm alright." I said, studying them. There was an older woman, and a younger girl, who I assumed was here to see her brothers off. There were three older boys, one who was tall and thin with wire glasses, and two were twins, with short cut hair and matching sweaters. The last was a smaller boy with blue eyes and red hair, who looked to be about my age. "I'm Roslin Fallon," I said, holding out my hand to the family. The one with the wire-glasses raised his eyebrows. Why did everyone assume I was so awful because I was a pureblood?

"Fallon? I'm Percy, Percy Weasley," Said the oldest one, not taking my hand. The twins took my hand at the same time, shaking it excitedly. Weasley? This was the infamous Weasley clan that Lucius was always banging on about? Jesus. You'd think they would be a family of hobo's from his description.

"I'm Fred." "I'm George" they echoed at the same time. Ah. Twins. I knew it well. Demetri and Timber were annoying as hell when they did that, but with these two it was actually sort of charming.

"Pleased to meet you dear, I'm Molly Weasley, and this is Ron and Ginny," she said, pointing towards the boy and girl.

"Hullo," The boy greeted, grinning at me so largely that I had to grin back.

"Hiya," I replied. "Are you a first year too?" I asked, looked at him, he seemed to be wearing clothes that were a little big on him - obviously hand-me downs - and everything was worn, but nicely prim and clean. I was glad I didn't end up with Timber and Davira's old clothes. Davira's were sparkles and sequins and Timber was way to much of a tom boy for me to wear her clothing. Black and army print?

Thanks, but no thanks.

"Uhuh," he nodded enthusiastically. "You?" Looking every bit the nervous first year. Meanwhile I could hear the little girl arguing with her mother about wanting to go with her brothers.

"Yeppers. Come on, you can sit with me and my friend Nyree if you'd like," I said, and he shrugged.

"Sounds good," he replied.

"Oh but first I have to-" I started, but I was interrupted.

"Um, Excuse me?" I heard a voice ask, and I turned to my right.

There was a short, under fed looking boy with huge bright green eyes and messy black hair. He was about the same height as me, and which was a little shorter than this Ron Weasley. He had on dirty, worn-out muggle clothing, and round wire-rimmed glasses sat on his small nose. Oh dear. This boy looked like he's been living on the streets for the past year.

The Weasley's all turned to look at him, Percy just rolled his eyes, and walked through the barrier. I scowled at his back, how rude. He seemed like a stiff, not that I would ever say that in public.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Molly asked, looking at the short, dark haired boy.

"Could you tell me how to ...?" He motioned towards the wall.

"Of course dear, its Ron first year as well. Oh, and Roslin's as well." She said. "You just walk straight at the wall, and mind your step once you reach the other side. Fred you go first," she motioned for one of the twins to go. 

"Blimey mom, You'd think you'd know our names by now. And you call yourself our mother," One said, shaking his head.

"Oh, sorry George" Molly apologized.

"It's alright mom. I am Fred, " he said, before him and his twin both ran into the barrier. The boy watched with very wide eyes. He must be a muggle born . . or at least have no siblings that had been here.

Well, if this boy had no siblings, he could borrow some of mine. I had more than anyone could ever need. Six is enough to drive someone loopy.

Ron went next, then Molly and Ginny, then I, and then Harry last.

Ron waited for me with his trolley, then took his trunk and loaded onto the train. The boy looked around in amazement, so he _hadn't _been here before, I smiled gently at the boy.

"Have you never been here before?" I asked, studying the ebony haired fellow.

"No," he answered, taking his trunk, and his bright white owl's cage, and loading them onto the train. I had seen that owl on display, it seemed like a lovely creature, but mother insisted I took Remy.

Ron had disappeared, and Harry was now wondering the opposite direction. Oh, geez. Thanks. I'll just stand here by myself, which is what everyone loves to do. Above the cluster of the people chattering and the clatter of trolley's around me, I heard my mother's shrill voice.

"Roslin? Roslin! Come over here this instant. Right now, and bring your trunk sweetie," I hear her call last minute, and I scowled. That could only mean one thing, she had found out dear family. I walked slowly towards the head of the train, and found my mother easily.

There stood my least favourite members of my family. Well . . never mind. Mother's entire side was hated by me and my siblings. Narcissa Malfoy was a tall, extremely thin, good looking blonde woman, but her good looks were marred by the unladylike scowl on her face, her nose scrunched up like she had dung under her nose. Her pretty blue eyes were narrowed, looking around at the people around us with disdain.

Lucius, however was a different story. He was tall, even taller than my gangly brothers, an impressive height. His hair was long, and the brightest of platinum blondes. His steely gray eyes seemed to drink me in, I hated this man. From his weird, apparently sophisticated expensive hats, to the tips of his classy Italian shoes.

"Disgusting," Narcissa snarled, still not looking at us.

"Hmm?" My mother drawled, I hated her around our family. She turned into a cold pureblood, not the scatter-brained mother I knew and loved.

"Letting this filthy people in with us. Don't they show any measures of corralling the unworthy to one spot? I just saw a Weasley boy," She snarked. "Disgraceful."

I bit back an arrogant comment, keeping my cool as my mother nodded in agreement at Narcissa's rude comment. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Lucius was still looking at me, and it was giving me the creeps.

"What?" I asked, trying to contain the annoyance in my tone, thankfully it came out as questioning.

"You've turned out quite well. My, you could pass as a Malfoy. Good looking, slim, blonde, and your eyes are so much like my Cissa's," His gaze travelled to his wife. I had to admit, as cold as he was, he was doting with Draco, and affectionate with his wife.

I tried not to let a deep scowl slip on my face. I knew I looked like a Malfoy. I hated it. Narcissa's eyes did resemble me eyes in brightness, but her eyes were darker, and deeper. My eyes were light and wide, hers constantly narrowed.

"A fine pureblood." He commented a moment later. I looked down at myself. I was wearing my Hogwarts robes, plain black ones, with black flat shoes, my short chin length curls were held back with a light green headband.

I nodded non-committedly, and sighed. Looking at the looming clock in that boomed with every strike.

"Well, it's nearly eleven. I should go," I said, giving my mother a brief hug and a kiss on her pale cheek, before she could get clingy and start blubbering. I gave the two older blondes a brief nod, and hopped onto the train, giving my trunk to the suited man standing by the door.

I stopped every so often, looking into empty train compartments, I strode by a second one, not looking inside when I heard Ron's voice float out.

"You can sit with us . . . if you'd like to, that is," He said, and I smiled.

"Alright," I agreed, plopping down next to Harry, placing the sleeping form of Remy at my feet. There was an awkward silence, until Ron spoke.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron said, adjusting his sweater. Oh god, how rude. I still hadn't introduced myself. I'm such a cow.

"And I'm Roslin Fallon," I said, studying the boy beside me once again.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said, and Ron's eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure that my mouth dropped.

" Really?" I asked, shocked beyond belief. I was meeting Harry Potter. God, Nyree was never going to believe this, neither would anyone at home. Harry nodded and Ron asked, "Do you really have ...the scar?" He leaned forward and whispered the last two words. As if it could offend someone if they heard.

"Oh," Harry blurted, and moved his bangs aside so we could see the faded red scar. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt, and right in the middle of his forehead. It stood out from the light color of his skin, bright and obvious.

"Whoa," Ron breathed.

"Nice one Ron," I commented sarcastically, and I stood.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned, seeming a little worried.

"To see if I can find Nyree, I'll be back in a jiff," I assured, then walked out in the compartment, and down the narrow hall. Looking in every compartment this time.

I walked down the aisle, holding the walls for support, so I didn't jerk about. I saw a flash of white blonde, and I knew that must be Draco, my dear cousin. I walked slowly, checking each compartment until I saw her, with a bright smile on her face. In the compartment were three people. One was Nyree, and there were two other girls I didn't recognize.

Once had small, squinted light blue eyes, so light that they were a violet shade. She had shoulder length straight dirty blonde hair, and sitting she looked about the same height as Nyree. She eyed me with curiosity.

The other had chin length curly black hair, with caramel skin, and blue wire trimmed glasses and round dark brown eyes. She was slouched over a book, and was reading with intensity, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose.

"Nyree!" I said, plopping down next to the dark skinned girl.

"Hey Roslin, this is Samantha Macdonald," she motioned towards the girl I was sitting next to," and Denae Dawlish." she jerked her thumb towards the other blonde.

"Hey! Roslin Fallon's my name," I said, shaking both girls hands.

"Fallon?" Denae questioned. "Are you pureblood?"

"Yes," I answered swiftly. My blood was pure to the finest detail, From Great grandpa all the way down to me and my siblings. Not that my family cared about blood purity, well maybe they did a little. Mum didn't care in the least, but dad did, being a Black and all. Davira cared, Nicolai was allot like me. Timber was too caught up in her social life she didn't care, and even though Demetri wouldn't admit it, he was still bias to purebloods.. "You?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," She answered, and I turned to the girl who had been reading, but was now looking rather nervous. Was she a halfblood or something?

"I'm a muggleborn . ." She said hesitantly, "does that mean anything?" She asked, closing her book and setting it on her slightly pudgy legs.

"Of course it does you twit, your below us in every way," A young male voice said from beside us, and I looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco and I were related, I suppose you could call him my third cousin or something like that. His grandfather was my grandfather's brother.

He looked at me, then a light slowly went on in his eyes. "Hello Roslin," he greeted, nodding his head at me. He was tall for his age, with slicked back white blonde hair, cold grey eyes and fair skin. His features were becoming slightly pointed, and I knew he would eventually grow to look like Lucius. A shame really.

I smiled, not largely, but it was kind of a smile. "Draco," I acknowledged. You were always polite to family, not that you had to gush and hug them, but you must be curt and polite.

"Hopefully your sorted into Slytherin," he stated, looking over his shoulder to where two boys were heading towards us, both rather thick and meaty looking. "I'll see you around," he stated, looking back over to the boys, and walking in the opposite direction, and he didn't look back. He expected them to follow him, and they did.

It was then I looked back to Samantha, who's dark eyes were filled with tears. "Is it really that bad to not be a pureblood?" She asked, staring at her hands.

"Of course not sweetie, he's just a jerk," Nyree consoled.

"No, you're all purebloods, and I'm not. Who was that boy?" She asked, looking in the direction where my blonde-haired kin had disappeared.

"Draco Malfoy," I answered, looking out the window at the moving scenery.

"Draco," Nyree answered, but the way she said his name was different from mine, it was almost . . giddy?

Did Nyree . . . . .like Draco? I think I would rather drown myself than think of that possibility.

I shook my head, as if I thought it would rid of the ridiculous thought. Nyree would never like Draco, he was snobby, she was kind. He was my cousin of sorts, she was my best friend. There is some sort of girl-code about dating your best friends family member right?

Never.

Would she- NO. I screamed in my head.

"How do you know him?" Denae asked, looking at me once again, her eyes held a weird, icy look.

"He's my cousin, third of fourth or something along those lines," I said, Samantha sniffled pathetically, and went back to reading her book, trying to look non-chalant.

"Your related to the Malfoy's?" Denae asked, looking perplexed. This girl sure seemed to know wizarding families. "Are you like related to Druella Rosier? Or maybe Lucius is you uncle? You certainly have the hair to be a Malfoy."

"My mother's a Black," I said, wondering where this was going. Nyree already knew, so she didn't pay attention to our words, instead she was still staring out the compartment.

Denae's eyes were wide with shock."A Black? That's why!" She exclaimed, looking pleased with herself for figuring out the answer to this unknown riddle. I raised a thin eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Why you're so pretty. It's in you blood!" She replied, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Me? You should see my mom, she's gorgeous," I said, feeling a pang of homesickness at the thought of my family. I missed them, even if I had been itching to escape home ever since the beginning of summer.

"You alright?" Asked Samantha , her nose still in the book as she peered over the edge at me.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm cool." I stood up, and opened the door, Nyree looked up.

"Where're you off to?" She asked, standing as well.

"To sit with my friends, I'll see you when we get there. I hope were in the same house," I said.

"Me too. Later Roslin," Nyree said, sitting back down and opening a wrapper, and plopping the small white candy in her mouth.

I sighed, I knew that as soon as people found out I was part-Black, they would freak. If only they actually got to know me.

I sighed again, more deeply this time and headed off in the same direction from which I came. When I finally found the compartment that held Harry and Ron, I had to laugh.

They were sitting in hills of candy and sweets, and Ron was holding a mangy little rat, which Remy was hissing violently at.

I sighed, and shook my head. These people were weird.

Turns out, I didn't know the half of it

HARRYROSLINHARRYROSLIN

Harry, Ron and I walked off the train, Ron grumbling the whole way about Hermione, a slightly buck-toothed bushy haired girl who had shown him up when his spell to make Scabbers turn yellow. Scabbers. What an awful name for a rat. What an awful name for anyone really.

Hermione had pointed out what a bad spell it was, and it had turned Ron's ears an angry shade of ruby. If there was one thing that Ron Weasley hated, it was to be criticized on his magic ability.

As we walked, my hand bumped against Harry's, and I pulled it back immediately, stuffing it in the large pocket of my new Hogwarts robes. He blushed a bit, his cheeks turning a tomato red. Ron was blabbing on about his older brother Charlie, who trained dragons, when we came across the largest man I had ever seen in my life.

He was about twice as tall as a regular wizard, and about five times wider, with a long mane of shaggy black hair, and a beard that covered most of his face. His hands looked like they were the size of dustpan lids, and his feet looked like baby dolphins in his clunky black boots. His skin was light, and he had eyes like too big black beetles. He wore an exceptionally large moleskin coat, with many pockets that looked like they were holding heavy things.

He was holding a lantern, and trying to get the attention of the first years, who were buzzing about the platform like wasps.

"Whoa," I said quietly, and Harry looked up from his and Ron's conversation.

"Hagrid!" Harry said happily, smiling his small toothy smile.

"E'llo A'rry! And 'oo do we have here?" He asked, his eyes straying to the blonde and the red head on either side of the young Harry.

"This is Ron Weasley and Roslin Fallon, " answered Harry, smiling at the names of his new friends.

Hagrid looked surprised for a moment. "Fallon? Nicolai Fallon's sister? 'ee was a right trouble maker your brother. Always had detentions with me, but 'ee was a good sort," Hagrid said, clambering on about her older brother. "Timber and Demetri though, those 'oo have no respect for animals," He muttered angrily a moment later.

Ron's eyes popped open with surprise, "Nicolai Fallon is your brother!" He asked. And I nodded slowly, looking at him sceptically.

"He's a beater on the Chudley Cannons! My favourite Quiditch team!" He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he is. Didn't think he'd be that famous," I replied with a shrug. I didn't think he was that famous, the Chudley Cannon's hadn't won matches in years, at least they still had one true fan left. Oh god, Nic'd be so excited he'd do like some weird gymnastics routine.

"My older sister Davira used to go here too, she was in Hufflepuff," I replied, and Hagrid raised a thick bushy eyebrow.

"Ah, Davira Fallon. Didn't know her well. She looked like a real Black though, black hair, grey eyes. Strutted around like one too," he added after a brief pause. Then his eyes popped open and he opened his mouth to apologize, like he had just realized he had said the last bit out loud.

"It's quite alright. I'm not too fond of her either. And yes, she resembles my mother. I on the other hand, take after my father," I said, gesturing to my fair hair and bright eyes.

"Alright, then, this way to the boats," Hagrid directed as the other first years began to swarm around. We headed off, towards a dark, gigantic lake, with many small wooden boats, dotted along the surface, each boat held four people, or one Hagrid, and a small lantern.

Then I saw it. Nicolai and Davira had described it, but Hogwarts was majestic. It was a huge castle, completely made of stone that sat up on a hill, with many pointed towers and lights hung on the walls. It was huge, and I worried for a split second about getting lost for out classes, until I shook my head and focused back on the castle, it really was breath taking. There was the peak of a large Quidditch pitch peeeking over a dip, and the lake shown in moonlight, and I smiled. It was even more beautiful than my siblings had described it.

"Wow," Harry breathed from in front of me, in our boat was Harry, Ron and I, along with another blonde girl that I didn't know, but she seemed quite shy, hadn't looked at any of us the entire time since we had boarded the boats.

Once we got inside, we walked up a long winding path and into a long chamber. None of the first years talked, most were too amazed to speak. We were led up a wide, stone staircase, until everyone stopped.

Before us stood a tall, stern looking woman, with a large, pointed black hat with a green feather and swishy dark green robes. Her hair was light brown, streaked with grey and was up in a bun. She was wearing wire framed glasses, and her expression was strict and severe. She looked like someone you didn't want to cross.

After giving us a speech about the houses, she turned and walked into the great halls, with a swift and sharp walk. We waited and a boy pet his newly recovered toad, Neville, I suppose, as Hermione as informed them.

"It's true then," A voice said from beside us, and Ron, Harry and I turned, it was Draco, leaning up against the wall. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A giant whisper went through the crowd, murmurs of "Harry Potter?" I rolled my eyes, geez, that was old news.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle," The blonde continued, gesturing too two ape-looking boys standing beside him, the same ones from the train. Purebloods, of course. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted, and failed horribly at covering it up, and Draco's head whipped to the side, and his grey eyes stared at Ron coldly. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask your, red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

I narrowed my eyes, "Back off Draco," I said, and others looked at me in surprise, Draco smirked, and turned his attention to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there," Draco said, and held out his hand. God, I hated that voice, the 'Pureblood' one, the arrogant proud tone of his voice, it reminded me of my grandfather. Draco held out his hand towards Harry, then looked sharply towards me.

"Cousin, you will want to take my advice. Don't go mixing with the wrong sorts, and ruin your blood," He said, my eyes narrowed, and looked back towards Harry.

Everyone's eyes were once again on me, as apparently being a Malfoy's cousin was a huge deal. Fabulous, people thought I was an evil slug, like my dear family. Fan-frickin'-tastic. Ron eyed me now, probably wondering how I was related to such a foul boy.

Harry seemed to be thinking, then spoke up. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." At that, Draco's smirk disappeared, and McGonagall strolled up behind him, looking as disapproving as before, and tapped him on the shoulder with a wrapped up piece of paper, and he turned, going back to his friends.

Then I felt three people brush up beside me, and I smiled. It was Samantha, Nyree and Denae, and they were all looking at the old women with wide eyes, and I smiled. She scared them too.

"We're ready for you now, follow me," McGonagall said, and turned, and the wide, oak doors behind her opened up wide. We all followed, and I was surprised. The Great Hall was bigger than I thought it'd be. It had wide walls, and columns, with a high ceiling that was enchanted and many candles were hanging, lighting up the room. I saw Uri and Lyre on the way by, and they both gave me a smile, Lyre waved frantically, a huge grin on her pale face.

She led us through the hall, and everyone was watching us. There on an old bar stool, was a dirty, mangy old hat. The Sorting Hat. Nervous butterflies erupted into my stomach. The teachers all stared at us from their respective places along the long staff table. Most kids with older siblings knew which house they'd most likely be in, I hadn't a clue. Probably Hufflepuff. Demetri, Davira and Timber were in Hufflepuff. Nicolai had been in Ravenclaw.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," She said sharply, sounding like a lieutenant barking at new recruits.

A man in the center of the table stood then. He was tall and thin, with a long silvery beard, and brilliant bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness and mischief. He had a long, crooked nose, as if it had been broken once or twice, and never set back. He was wearing a bright crimson rode, and had half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose.

" I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce, for first years please . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." I knew it was rude, but I had never been one for exceptional listening, I was more of a talker. It was a skill, I had developed it from tuning my mother out as she ranted on how I should be more of a lady. "A most painful death." My eyed widened, and Harry's nose scrunched up. Maybe I should have been paying attention, that sounded unpleasant.

Professor McGonagall stepped up then, and unrolled the paper she had been holding for a while now. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses."

She lifted the hat, and looked at the list. "Hermione Granger." Hermione stepped up then, looking rather nervous as she mumbled to herself. She walked slowly, her bushy hair moving behind her like a shadow.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron leaned over and said to Harry and I. Harry lifted his eyebrows and nodded, I just rolled my eyes. Boys. So insensitive. Hermione sat on the stool and the hat was placed over her frizzy hair. The hat deliberated for a few moments, then . . . "Gryffindor!"

A table cheered, and Hermione hopped off the chair and smiled, racing over to the table. We watched her go by.

"Nyree Bayliss." She called, and Nyree stepped up, strands now falling out of her high bun. She was nervous, that much was obvious, her eyes darting around the room to look at the four tables anxiously. She hopped up on the stool, and the hat touched her head, slightly lopsided, and it stayed for only a few moments.

"Ravenclaw!" It shouted. Nyree smiled, and walked over to the cheering table that was decorated in blue and silver. I smiled as she waved to me from her spot beside a tall red haired girl.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called out, and Draco walked up, and she lowered the hat. Just as it touched the slicked back locks of Draco, it shouted out.

"Slytherin!" Surprise Surprise. Every Black and Malfoy had been in Slytherin since . . well as long as anyone could remember. Except for Sirius Black, of course.

Next a girl called Susan Bones was called up, and then dismissed to the Hufflepuff table a few moments after. I looked at Harry, when I noticed that he was in a staring match with a frightening looking professor. He was a thin, tall man with sallow-looking pale skin and a large, hooked nose. He had shoulder length, greasy black hair that framed his face like a curtain, his cold eyes were black as night, and reminded me of tunnels. Deep and dark, they never seemed to end. They vaguely reminded me of Hatred's, but they were missing the warmth that his had.

"Ah," Harry said, and reached up to touch his scar. 

Ron looked confused. "Harry? What is it?"

Meanwhile, Harry was still staring at the professor. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing I'm fine." Snape finally looked away from Harry, back to the sorting hat.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked alarmed, looked at Harry and I, then stood and walked over to the hat, gulping nervously. The hat spoke, and then it called out. "Gryffindor!" At this, Ron took on a very calm look, and walked over to sit by his twin brothers, who were seated at the end.

"Harry Potter."

Harry looked to me, and I smiled, before nudging him forward. At his name, Dumbledore leaned forward, as did Hagrid. Harry looked to Ron, who was sitting at talking to the tall, thin brother, Percy. He sat on the stool, and looked up at the hat. I could see Harry whispering to himself, and then he started turning his head, attempting to look at the hat. Then he furiously started whispering once again. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Better be, Gryffindor!" His green eyes popped open at that, and he smiled, running over to join Ron.

Samantha was sorted into Gryffindor also, and Denae was put into Ravenclaw. I was anxiously waiting my turn, and finally, my name was called.

"Roslin Fallon."

Everyone quieted at my name, and I could see some of the professor's eyes widen in alarm at my last name. I knew what they were thinking about, if the two Fallon`s in school were so awful . . . what would this one be like.

As the hat was placed on my head, I heard the voice in my head.

_Ah, another Fallon. You are a powerful witch, descended of Black, Fallon and Crabbe. Hmmmm. Very difficult. Smart, but not committed. Loyal, maybe a Hufflepuff, like your sister. Talented, and pureblood, Slytherin would serve you well, but brave, and there is courage I see, plenty of courage . . . you'd serve well in Gryffindor girl, and . . . something else. You are destined for greatness, and for someone, who will desperately need your help. Be sure that your their when they call for your aid. _

_Oh, I know exactly what to do with you. _

"Gryffindor!"

I smiled, and ran over, sitting next to Ella, and opposite from Harry and Ron. We talked, as the rest of the girls got settled, and I met a couple other Gryffindor's. There was Lee Jordan, who was friends of Fred and George's. Lavender brown, a young girl with two light brown plated braids, and a young boy named Ezra Bletchley. He was a halfblood, muggleborn father, pureblood mother. He was tall, and clumsy, with a mass of red/brown curls and dark brown eyes, he was pale, and had a wide, toothy grin.

Then a glass clanged, and the feast began. Mounds of food appeared on the table, and the Weasley boys all dug in. They shovelled food onto their plates and into their mouths simultaneously. Ron was attempting to chat with Harry, who was staring at the food that was falling out of Ron's mouth. Hermione Granger, who happened to be sitting across from Ron, was looking at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"It's really too bad that Denae and Nyree are in Ravenclaw, we could have been best friends," Samantha said, looking towards the two, who were talking animatedly to each other.

"Well, we'll just have to be best friends," I said, and she grinned her wide dark eyes popping open. I smiled back, I really liked Samantha. She was a quiet, nice, and a bit shy girl, who was committed to becoming a first rate wizard.

Ron, who already had a steadily growing mound of chicken bones on his plate, reached for another when he jumped, as a head popped out of the pile. It was ghost, and he looked around at myself and the other first years, and smiled. He stopped when he came to me.

"So this is the new Fallon. Hopefully a more well-mannered one. Your brother used to throw his quills at me, and your sister always trashed our annual death day parties, and those two in Hufflepuff, always running through me willynilly," The ghost said indignantly.

"Yes, they were wild kids, I'm much more behaved, I assure you," I told him and he smiled.

After the feast, we all walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was warm, and had a home-like quality. It was decorated in red, and had a large couch, along with three chairs in front of the common room, as well as a group of chairs gathered around a chess board.

Percy Weasley directed us, and soon, Samantha and I said goodbye to Harry and Ron, as we started into the girls dormitory. There were six beds. The other three girls were Lavender Brown, who was short, and pale with long curly light brown hair and baby blue eyes, Parvarti Patil, who was dark skinned, with black hair and black eyes, and there was also Hermione as well as Fay Dunbar, a tan girl with short dark hair and wide dark eyes. Lavender, Fay and Parvarti on the left side, Hermione, myself and Samantha on the right.

As I unpacked my belongings, I made a note to myself to write my parents, and tell them all about, Harry, Ron, Samantha and being sorted into Gryffindor.

As I thought of the sorting, the old hat's words echoed in my head.

_You are destined for greatness, and for someone, who will desperately need your help. Be sure that your their when they call for your aid._

Then, I shook the thought out of my head, and crawled into my bed. My pillow still smelled like home, and I sighed.

I was home.


	2. Joyous Joyful Joy

**Also, I apologize for the name changing. I changed **

**Hello, this is the fourth chapter in my new story, and I hope you all enjoy it, a special thanks to **_**Luli Cullen, Fanpire.x, Carma09 and a raven like a writing desk, for reviewing, and I'd like to thank WhiteStar2000, I got mugged by a penguin, Edwardlvr2317, a raven like a writing desk and Beautiful-Phoenix 75 **_**for favouriting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. All the original characters are mine, but Thats it. Nothing else. **

Where were they?

This morning, Harry and Ron had gotten out of bed late, probably not used to getting up so early after two months of sleeping in, and told me to go ahead, that they'd catch up. Seems that they were slower than I had thought. Ella and I were sitting near the back of the room, working on our Transfiguration essay, there was already an essay, she had the to be the harshest teacher here, well, besides Snape. Nobody could out-do Snape. There was a crash, and the pounding of feet on the stone wall outside the class, the door flew open and Harry and Ron burst through the doors, running, trying to find their seats as quickly as possible.

There was no teacher in sight, only a silver tabby cat perched on the front desk, and I assumed it to be McGonagall's pet. Though there was no teacher in sight, everyone was quiet. I saw most turn around, including myself, Draco and Hermione, the former was smirking, watching the two boys, the latter just rolled her eyes and got back to work.

"Whew, we made it." Ron said, gasping and wheezing a little. Had they run here all the way from the common room? "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Suddenly, the tabby turned its head, leaped off the desk . . and transformed into McGonagall. .God. She was an Animagus. An Animagus! I've never met one before, an Animagus, that's completely wicked. She had a very stern, very severe look on her face once again, her mouth set in such a thin line that you could barely see her teeth, and Ron gulped, looking at the older woman with wide, severely frightened eyes.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said, trying to loosen her up, if anything, her mouth tightened even more.

It wasn't working. She was wound tighter than a jack-in-the-box, and she stared at them. "Well thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, perhaps if I were to transfigure yourself and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch, one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," Harry said quietly, I could tell he didn't particularly like getting in trouble.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She turned and walked back to her desk, as Ron shook his head. They sat down in one of the empty tables and got to work.

* * *

That afternoon, after sitting through a boring charms assignment, and listening to Snape blabber on about potions, I sat in the Gryffindor common room, leaning against the edge of the couch, while writing a letter to my mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hello, how are you? I'm great. Nyree says hi too. I haven't seen her much, because we got sorted into different houses. I'm in Gryffindor, and she's in Ravenclaw, with Denae, a girl she met on the train, but I did see her this afternoon in potions. I'm becoming really close with this girl, Ella MacDonald, another girl I met on the train. _

_Oh, there also Ron Weasley, who's really nice, but he's kind of dim some of the times. But he means well, theres also Hermione Granger, who seems to like me, and I like her. Were just not exactly best friends is all. _

_Mother, you'll never guess who I met. Harry Potter. Like, the actual, real, living Harry Potter. He really does have the scar, and he seems really nice. He lives with his Aunt and Uncle in a muggle town. Ron, Harry and I are getting really close, but its hard sometimes, because well . . .their boys. _

_Theres also Ella, she's really nice. She's muggle born, with black hair and glasses. She's kind of quiet, and she's really smart. I like her allot._

_Draco is here, and he's nice enough to me I suppose. We greet each other, but were not like, friends or anything like that. People are like, afraid of me because with my blonde hair, and that Draco's nice to me, they must think that I'm a Malfoy or something. Absurd. _

_The teachers look at me like they expect me to leap up and do an Irish jig, because they've taught Davira, Timber, Demetri and Nicolai too. I'm not even half as bad as them. _

_I hope everything's okay over there, and I was wondering, could I take some friends with me to see Nicolai play at the stadium? Ron's a huge Chudley Cannon's fan, and practically fainted when he found out that I was Nicolai's little sister._

_Say hi to dad for me, and to everyone else. _

_Love,_

_Roslin_

_PS. Tell my baby sister's I'll see them at Christmas._

I gave it to the big, dark brown owl, whom I had borrowed from the owlry. He cooed, and took off out the window, and I knew that my mom would be thrilled to get my letter. She was very upset about her little girl going off to school, dad wasn't much better. Theres probably an indent in the floor from his constant pacing.

Nicolai and Davira had already left, and during the summer Timber and Demetri spent as much time away from my parent's as they could, so they were left with me, Irenie and Aubrey. Wonder what they did all day when they were go-. EW. NO. UHUH. Too gross to even think about. I like to imagine that they sleep with a giant invisible great-wall-of-china in between them. No use in shattering my theory now.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting next to Hermione, and across from Harry and Ron eating dinner. Or, I guess when you sit with Ronald it could be called feeding time at the zoo. Good lord that boy could eat, and so could his brothers. Percy was dignified, but he still ate a ton, just like the other Weasley boys.

I didn't see why Ron didn't like Hermione, she was smart, and seemed a little snobbish, but she was nice all in all. Ron was just sore that she had seen him fail. Once we got over that, I'm sure we'd all be friends. If there was one thing that Ron hated, it was to be corrected or seen failing in magic. He hated it, because he wanted to prove that he was better. I guess it came from having such a big family, always wanting to be the best.

BAM

An explosion boomed out across the great hall as Seamus tried to turn his water to rum, once again. That boy had some foul luck when it came to magic, good grief. It was then I noticed an owl circling over head.

"Ah, mails here." Ron said, and owls began dropping things, some were lucky enough to catch their mail, others were hit by a dive-bombing package. Harry and Hermione didn't receive any mail, but Hermione was muggle born, and Harry . . .well we all knew his story.

A fat, dark brown owl that flew sideways was coming my way, and dropped my letter, right into Hermione's bowl of soup, splashing it all over her extremely clean Hogwarts robes.

"Ugh," She said, picking up the letter and handing it to me, wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Sorry," I said quickly, taking the letter.

"That owl'll be the end of me. I swear," I mumbled to myself, opening the letter as Harry read the front page of the paper that Ron had gotten from his parents.

_Dear my baby girl,_

_I miss you so much! And your father misses you too, he's just too stubborn to admit it. Irenie as alright, but she sleeps in your bed at night, but she's starting to sleep in her own bed more and more, thank god. Aubrey's all right, she just misses having someone to hang out with, says Irenie is way too_

_boring. You and Nyree aren't in the same house? That's a shame, but your still friends right? Because Stella is my best friend and if our daughters hated each other, it might strain our friendship. I could write the headmaster if you like. I'm sure he'd switch you into Ravenclaw if I asked. _

_But enough about me. What about you?_

_This Ella sounds nice, and I was wondering, are there any boys your interested in. I won't tell your father, I promise. _

_Onto other things, of course you can bring a couple friends to the Quiditch game, it'd be fun, that way I can meet all of them, and you must introduce me to them. _

_Your father and I are in shock. Harry Potter. The real Harry Potter? Is his scar like they say it is? Shaped like a lightning bolt? Is he cute, oh I bet he's cute. Is he smart, I hope so. _

_It's probably best to stay away from Draco and his friends, Lucius Malfoy is not a nice man, and his son is probably no different. _

_I hope your happy and doing fine, and it's getting late, so I should lay down my quill. _

_I miss you baby girl,_

_Mom_

_PS. Your father says to keep your eyes on the ground and away from the boys._

I looked up from the letter. My mom always was a worry wart, she's the type that would worry if they had nothing to worry about. One time Ms. Bayliss was taking me and Nyree to the zoo , and my mother told me about a million times to stay with them , not to get lost and to stay away from the animals. I reasoned that the animals were in cages, but that only prompted more hysteria. I smiled, and looked up from my letter.

Neville Longbottom was holding a clear, crystal looking ball in his hand, and was examining it. Then, Lee Jordan said, "Look, Neville's got himself a rememberille."

Hermione looked over with interest. "I've read about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

Neville Longbottom was a short, round faced boy with bad luck and the worst memory of anyone that I had ever met. He was sort of buck-toothed, and spoke lightly, but I liked him. He seemed nice, and I don't think he'd ever speak a bad word about anyone.

Harry, Ron and I started talking about the break in at Greengot's, and I munched on my toast, looking around the hall. It was my first breakfast at Hogwarts, and I was definitely right, I was home.

* * *

That afternoon, everyone was talking about Harry's placement on the Quiditch team, students, teachers, gargoyles, even the ghost's. . When he told me and Ron we immediately burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron mumbled.

"I think McGonagall's taking a shine to ya Harry," I said, smiling as we started down the corridor.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused, his brown knit.

"If it was me, or Ron that pulled that, she would flip. Majorly flip. But you, you get rewarded by getting put on a sports team!" I chuckled, and Harry grinned in spite of himself.

"Seeker," Ron repeated in amazement. "But first years never make the house team. You must be the youngest Quiditch player in-"

"A Century. According to McGonagall," Harry finished off Ron's sentence. Just then a tall figure appeared at my side, and I smiled. It was Fred . . . . or was it George? I never could tell with those two.

"Hey, well done Harry, Wood's just told us." One said, the one on my side.

Harry looked at both, wearing a slightly confused expression.

Ron looked at Harry. "Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters."

Now the one by Ron spoke. "Our job is to make sure that _you_, don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course, rough game Quiditch is."

"Brutal," The one on my side added.

"But, no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally," One said, as we turned into the courtyard.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" The other called, and elbowed me in the ribs as I passed him.

Harry, myself and Ron walked into the Courtyard, striding past Hermione Granger.

Harry was looking very worried, and nervous. Ron was trying to reassure him, "Oh come on, Quiditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mound of bushy hair coming towards us. "But I've never even played Quiditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry went on, sounding frantic.

I smiled at Hermione as she came up on my other side. " You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood."

Ron was giving her a pointed look, one that said "Go away!" But Hermione ignored it. She started walking in the same direction that we had just came from, and we hurried after her. In a couple minutes we reached a giant glass trophy case, where there were shining medals, plaques and trophies.

Hermione stopped and pointed at the largest plaque. Harry smiled as he read the name, and Ron breathed in loudly. "Whoa."

There on the bottom of the plaque, was a circle with one name in it.

_James Potter_

_Seeker_

"Harry! You never told me your father was a seeker too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, haven't you passed this, like, nine times today?" I asked, and he mock glared at me.

"I didn't know," Harry said, sadness leaking into his tone. I put my hand on his shoulder, and I smiled, tilting my head to the side, like I always did. He smiled a little and I bumped him with my shoulder.

As we walked up the staircase, the boys in front, Hermione and I behind them, I watched the staircase warily. I hated these things, they moved, and it freaked me out.

"I'm tellin' you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do!"

"Who doesn't?" Harry replied quietly.

Just then the ground shook, and I braced myself. I hated when these stupid things moved. I hated it. It gave me the illusion that I'd fall to my death. The others stumbled, grabbing onto the banisters as it jerked sideways.

"Oh god," I groaned.

"What happening?" Harry asked, looking around wildly.

"The stair cases change, remember?" Hermione reminded them, as it stopped in front of a door. The door was large, and threatening, it was black, with cobwebs hanging off its hinges, and a giant knocker in the center. I had a threatening feeling.

I was not going in there.

Hermione pulled me forward, inside the room, which, if possible was creepier than the door. It was large, and strangely empty, with giant statues that collected dust and cobwebs. The floor's color wasn't visible through the many layers of filth.

This was not a place I wanted to be.

"Does anybody else feel like, we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked, I nodded in agreement, inching towards the door.

"Were not supposed to be here-"Hermione started, but I cut her off.

"This is the third floor isn't it?" I asked, turning my head towards Hermione.

" Yes."

We were about to leave, when a mangy bit of fur stepped through the door. It was Filch's cat! We couldn't get caught here! No! NO! NOOO!

"Run!" Harry said and we took off running, I was a good few inches in front of them, I had always been fast, I was a good runner. As we ran, the torch's lit up. Hermione was the slowest, and Ron was stumbling over his own feet. Harry and I took the lead.

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!"

Great, another giant, creepy door. Fan-flippin'-tastic.

"It's locked!"

"That's it, were done for!"

"Oh move over! Alohamora!" Hermione called, pointing her wand at the lock. There was a click, and she wrenched it open and we all clambered in. The others turned around talking and I could hear Filch's small voice echoing, probably talking to his cat.

While Harry looked at the others I turned to see what was in it, and I froze, my eyes feeling like they would fall out. There before me was a giant black dog. I froze, and tried to blink. It was sleeping. All three head's resting on the ground, and it was HUGE. It's paw was about ten times wider than me. It twitched.

"Filch's gone. Good thing this door was unlocked," Ron said, with his back turned towards me and the huge dog. Ron wiped his hands on his robes and looked at Hermione.

"It was locked," Hermione reminded him.

"Harry," I said, and he too froze at my side.

"I think I know why it was locked," I whispered, trying not to awaken the beast. I became panicked as the dog started to twitch, and move probably hearing our voices. One head yawned, and all three opened their huge, yellow eyes.

It stood up, having to stay low in order to avoid hitting the ceiling.

""

All four of us, stood, frozen. Our screams echoed off the stone walls as we turned and fled back into the corridor. We slammed the door, but the muzzle of one of the dogs was sticking through, its teeth snapping dangerously close to Harry, it was almost through, so we pushed harder. Now all three of its heads were pushing against the doors and we were getting nowhere.

It was time for a new course of action.

I stopped pushing and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Roslin! The door! Keep pushing!" Ron shouted over the snarling of the dogs.

"Flippendo!" I shouted, and a blue beam of light shot from the end of my wand, and into the room. There was a shocked whine, and they stopped pushing before a crash was heard from the other side of the door. We peeked through the crack, and the dog was laying on the other side of the room, looking disoriented and confused.

"Flippendo, why didn't I think of that?" I heard Hermione mutter as we raced down the staircase, opting for the safer route back to the common rooms. When we arrived, I was out of breath, and my legs hurt.

"What do they think they're doing?" Ron panted out through deep breaths, " Keeping a thing like that, locked up in a stall."

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Ron's face scrunched up in protest, so did mine. I hadn't noticed that either. I was a bit worried about the whole "three-headed" bit. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was a pit preoccupied by its head. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" He protested as we made our way up the stairs towards the dormitories.

"It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident. It was guarding something. "

Hermione and myself stopped at the doors to the girls dormitories, and Harry turned around.

"Guarding something?" He asked.

Hermione was staring to get annoyed. "That's right, now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us all killed. Or worse . . ._ expelled_." She grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with her.

The last thing I heard before the door was shut, was "She needs to sort out her priorities."

I snorted a laugh, and I saw Hermione look over at me curiously. "What?"

"Nothing," I muttered, stripping down and climbing into bed.

* * *

The next morning I was sitting in the common room with Hermione and Ella, working on our charms essays. McGonagall was one tuff teacher, it was the first week of classes, and already we had an essay on transfiguration due.

Harry was doing something that related to Quiditch with Oliver Wood, and Ron was with Finnegan, they were probably pigging out in the Great Hall. We were writing when Ella spoke up.

"Hermione, you're a muggle born right?" Hermione looked up from her parchment.  
"Yes, what about yourself?" She asked back politely.

"Me too. How'd you find out?" Ella asked.

"Professor McGonagall, she came to my house. Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased of course. It was the best school I had ever heard of."

"Oh, me too. She was wearing that weird pointy hat, and I remember wondering if it was a fashion trend from another country." Ella added, her dark brown eyes turning glossy.

"Apparently it was a fashion statement from another world," I added sarcastically.

Hermione and Ella giggled, and I smiled, setting my parchment aside and leaning against the couch.

"What's your wand made of?" Hermione asked, looking towards Ella, "Mines Vine, with a dragon heart string."

"Mine is Walnut, with a phoenix feather." Ella answered, both heads swivelled in my direction.

"Mine's Ash, with a unicorn hair." I mumbled.

"Unicorn hair? That's very unusual," Hermione said, titling her head to the side.

"Yeah, my sisters and brothers don't have unicorn hair in theres, they both have heart string," I said, feeling a wave of homesickness sweep over me when I mentioned their names. I had been apart from them before, when they came to Hogwarts, but I missed my parents.

Ella noticed the sad look that passed over my face. "Whats their names?"

"Nicolai and Davira, I still see Timber and Demetri around. I also have two little sisters. Aubrey and Irenie," I muttered, telling myself to be rational. Nic and Davira didn't even live at home anymore, so homesickness was out of place.

"Are they much older than you?" Hermione asked, re dipping her quill in the small ink bottle.

"Yes. Nicolai is nine years older than me, Davira is eight years older. I have a younger sister, Irenie. She's only eight, and the other, Aubrey, is nine. Timber's in her fifth year, Demetri's in his third."

"Man, you have allot of siblings," Ella said, and I smiled, and nodded. I did have quite the load of siblings. It was very unusual for a pureblood family to have so many children, most just have one or two. Not us . We had seven.

"Do Nicolai and Davira still live at home?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nah, they've flown the coop," I answered, shrugging.

"I have two sisters, Hayley and Megan, but I'm the only witch in the family," Ella admitted, "Megan was really jealous when she found out, but Hayley's too young to understand what it means."

I looked at Hermione, who had been quieted as the new topic had been brought up. "Have you any siblings Mione?" I asked.

"No, I'm the only one," She said, and promptly began writing again, Ella followed her lead.

I on the other hand, had had enough of school work, so I got up, dusted the back of my sweater off, and dropped my quill. "I'm going for a walk, anyone want to join me?" I asked, Hermione kept her gaze on her parchment, and shook her head, and Ella simply said, "No."

I strolled down the corridors with my hands in my pockets, looking around, I noticed some Slytherin's walking the opposite direction, and I waved at a few people as I passed the Great Hall. I have six cousin's who go here. The oldest of us was Uri, then Lyre, then Coco, Abilene and Jules and lastly, Lyle and myself.

I also had Draco Malfoy, who went here as well, and I believe I'm related to the Weasley's somehow as well. I was related to quite the lot, Black's married into allot of Pureblood families, no good ones thought, accept the Weasley's. They even inter-married, Walburga Black married Orion Black. Gross. What? Did they run out of acceptable pure blood families?

I walked through the corridor's and through the courtyard. "Hey Fallon!"

I turned at the call of my name, only to be met by Draco Malfoy, my dearest cousin. Draco was cute, I'd give him that. But he was cold looking, the type where you turn away as soon as you look. He was tall for his age, and slender, with slicked back silverish blonde hair, and his cold grey eyes were unforgiving.

I stared at him. "Draco," I addressed, and his cronies followed. I knew that one was Crabbe, the very fat one with the pudding bowl haircut, the taller one was Goyle and the last I did not know. She was a little shorter than me, but not by much. She had short black hair and big black eyes. All in all, she looked like a hard faced Slytherin girl.

"It's a shame you're in Gryffindor, you'd have been great in Slytherin," He said, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

I sighed, I knew this was coming. I was greatly appreciative that I didn't have to spend any time with the Black family, I only had to see them for a night at Christmas. Thank god, that meant only one night with the Malfoy's, and all of those relatives.

Thank god that dad hated the Blacks. Dad hated grandmother with a passion that I had only ever seen directed towards . . . well . . . nobody, hmm . . . come to think of it, maybe You-Know-Who. That's about it, so I only have to see Draco once every year. Until this year.

Joyous joyful joy.

"I think I can be great in Gryffindor actually," I said politely, like any pureblood I had been taught to address family with manners, even if you hated them.

"Really, I doubt that. Especially since your hanging out with a Weasley. Blood traitors, the lot of them."

Something about the way he said Ron's name made me really angry. He said it as if it were a disease, like the plague or some ridiculous thing like that. What an arrogant jerk.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking. Crabbe, isn't your aunt married to a muggle-born? Hmm. And you say I hang out with the unworthy," I shot back, staring coldly at Draco. Crabbe, fidgeted and Draco looked back to him in shock. Apparently, Crabbe hadn't told anyone.

"A Weasley and Potter," Draco said, sounding like a father giving his young child trouble, "You are expected to uphold your family name. You are related to the Malfoy's, show some dignity."

I raised an eyebrow and set my jaw. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hanging out with a blood traitor, an idiot, and not to mention a buck toothed _mudblood_. How sham-"

His sentence was cut off, as at that moment, my fist connected with his cheekbone, and he fell back, knocking over the fat one, and throwing the girl into a group of fourth year Hufflepuff's.

"Bloody hell. What is wrong with you!" He shouted at me.

"Don't ever call her that again!" I snarled at him, and at that moment, a very distressed looking McGonagall flew out of the halls, and hauled me by my arm to the Headmaster's office.

**_Harry POV_**

Whoa.

There was no other word to describe the way I felt being at this school. My life had changed so much. Just two weeks ago I was, serving up greasy breakfast to the Dursley's, and living in a broom closet. Back then, I was just Harry.

Now, I'm Harry Potter. I could do something without being screamed at, and I had friends. People wanted to be my friends, not like what Dudley said. People were nice to me, and didn't treat me awful. I especially like Ron and Roslin.

Ron had this amazingly red hair, and blue eyes. He really liked Quiditch, and his older brothers seemed cool too. Ron seemed to try and stand out, but he was nice to me, and stood up for me, even when he barely knew me. I didn't understand why Draco Malfoy was so rude to him, was it because they didn't have much money? I didn't have much either, and yet, he was still nice to me.

I didn't understand this world.

But Roslin, boy she was something. She had this really curly strawberry blonde hair, the type that looks pretty, even when its messy. She always where really expensive things, but she never says a bad thing about anyone, and she had these pretty blue eyes, and . .

Wasn't that her?

Those were the thoughts that entered my mind as I marched into the courtyard with Oliver Wood, after learning about the basic rules, and all the different types of equipment from him, and I saw Roslin, talking to Draco Malfoy, who was surrounded by other Slytherin kids.

She looked at him evenly, and then he said something, she responded, he said something else, and her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, she looked towards a boy who was standing near them, one that was with Malfoy and smirked. This boy reminded me allot of Dudley, maybe it was that he was incredibly obese. He looked panicked after she snapped something, and Malfoy replied back, before the best thing in the world happened.

She hit him.

Socked him right square in the nose, and he bent over, dramatically throwing himself into his friends, and acted as if she had just hit him with a frying pan. That was when I noticed an angry looking McGonagall march down the steps and towards Roslin, but I could see the glimmer of amusement in her eye.

I was glad that Roslin hit him.

The jerk probably deserved it.


	3. Beaver and The Walrus

**This chapter is dedicated to SilverMoon100, for messaging me and reminding me that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry that I didn't get it out that week, I'm studying for my road test. Sorry, it's grade eleven now, and this whole credit's thing is catching up to me. I still need forty eight credits, and I only have two years to do it. So heres the next chapter, and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nuff said.**

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, it's an awful name to call someone and Hermione is a close friend of mine, and it was quite rude to make fun of her appearance, as she's already very insecure about it, just ask anyone that was standing in the court yard," I babbled as I sat, twisting my fingers together in the head masters office. Mum would kill me if Dumbledore wrote her. Just a week here and I was already sitting in the head master's office? Jesus. Maybe the teachers should be worried.

Dumbledore stared at me, with that odd sort of twinkle in his eyes, the old man seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He sat patiently, as I explained what happened, that twinkle getting brighter and brighter by the minute.

"Also, Draco deserved, right rude that boy is, and just downright mean. He had no right to say that about Hermione, just because she's not a stupid pureblood. Why is it so great to be a pureblood? I mean, my family's not all pure, take my family for instance they-" I babbled, completely unaware of it. My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes, always blabbing about something.

"Ms. Fallon," Dumbledore interrupted, raising a hand, the sleeve of his daring purple robes showing from underneath his massive desk. I looked up, expecting a "go and pack your bags this instant," or an "I will be owling your mother immediately,"

"I am well aware of the factors, and believe me, I will not be owling your parents, Harry Potter informed me immediately of what happened, and I assure you that you will not be punished, this time. Don't let it happen again please," He soothed, and he never seemed to blink, never, I don't think he even had to. Dumbledore certainly wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before.

"However," He continued, and my heart sank, was he going to give me detention? Or worse . . make me apologize? "If it happens again, punishment will be dealt accordingly."

I nodded quickly, not arguing. He was letting me off easy! Wait . . . why was I being let off easy? I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Say, Professor, why're you letting me off easy? I mean, physical violence is never the way to go," I chided, I hated being treated differently because of anything, normally it was blood status. I detested with a passion being treated differently because of my blood status, it had never really mattered much to me.

"Well, I assume it'll be a onetime thing. If tomorrow you walk around socking every boy you see, then that would be worthy of punishment," He concluded and I burst out into giggles. His blue's brightened and if that twinkle got any brighter it was going to blind me.

"Alright. No more assault and I'll be all good?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct. After all, what a punch now and then between family members," He looked almost sad as he said this, as if he were remembering a memory, but quickly snapped out of it and smiled. "You may be off, head back to your common room. Classes will be over shortly."

I almost beamed I was so excited, but I thought that may set a bad impression. I nodded and said a thank you and with that I left. I had to stop myself from skipping down the stairs, YES. I got to miss charms. Thank god for that.

I was on my way back, and I passed the girls bathroom, because I was sure I could have heard Peeves cackling, and I had no wish to be pelted with water balloons, so I took the long way. Thus, making me pass the girls washroom.

I heard this odd sniffling noise, followed by a soft hiccup and I knew right away, someone was crying. Now, it might have been a Slytherin, and I assure you that if I had seen a flash of green sticking out from the bottom of the stall, I would have made a run for it, but it wasn't green that caught my eye, it was red.

I saw the shoes, and at once I knew. Those horrors were only worn by five girls in our entire year. Drucilla Rosier, Padma Patil, Sarah Blackwell, Olga Daneveer and the one and only Hermione Granger.

I sighed. And walked quietly over, and pushed the door open to find Hermione, her face buried in her knee's, her shoulders moving slightly, sobs racking her body.

I smiled sadly, wondering what had happened. Had she heard Draco call her a mudblood? She seemed to realize that someone was there, because she sniffed and wiped her eyes hurriedly, and started to explain. "I fell on the way to the feast, and scraped my-" She looked up, and realized it was me. I ran my eyes over her, assessing her, seeing if something was broken or anything.

When she realized it was me, her brows pulled down and more tears spilled over, faster and bigger now than before. I blinked, and sunk down beside her, sliding down the stall wall. She sobbed heavily and leaned into me, her tears soaking my sweater.

"Oh Hermione," I sighed and she hiccupped. "What happened?" I asked, but that only brought on more hysteria.

"Ron . . Weasley. . . that brute . . he said . . . he said that. . . that . . I was a . . . a . . . nightmare. . . . . that . . . it was . . was no wonder . . . that I . . I . . . had no friends," She choked out through increasing sobs. Her eyes snapped shut, trying to shut the tears off. My eyes were mad. HOW DARE HE? I was going to kill him.

"Oh sweetie," I soothed, and she looked up.

"Your my friend right?" She sniffled.

"Course I am," I answered, shocked she would even ask.

"Then why'd he say it. Stupid Ronald Weasley. Just because I did that spell better than him in Charms," She mumbled and I instantly understood. Showing up Ron was something that you didn't want to do.

"Oh honey, Ron's just jealous," I soothed and she looked up, her sad eyes making my flinch.

"Jealous? Of what? I'm a skinny little bushy haired nobody with no friends and a bragging problem," She wailed, tears pouring out again. Holy cow, how much tears could this tiny girl produce? It was like a waterfall of never-ending tears.

"No friends? What am I, Malfoy?" I asked, and she smiled, though it was barely. "Ron has a whole gaggle of brothers and a sister, it's natural with so many siblings to want to be the best." I stated. It was a fact, that's what happened to Aubrey, she turned into a know-it-all.

"You have allot of siblings! Why don't you act like that?" She wailed, and amended herself.

"Well sweetie, let's get one thing straight. I am and will never be Ron Weasley.

Hermione and I stayed silent for a while, and I brushed the bushy locks off her face, as they were sticking to the tear paths. I smiled, and she attempted to, but it came out as more of a half-wincing-grimace.

"I'm really sorry for making you miss the Halloween feast," She mumbled and I shrugged. "Oh well, I probably shouldn't go. I'd eat too much and wake up tomorrow looking like an over-fed walrus," I giggled, and her thick eyebrows raised to the middle of her forehead.

"You!" She exclaimed, and looked at me funny, like she didn't believe me. "You could never look like a walrus. Your much too pretty, and besides, if anyone looked like an animal it's me. Look at my teeth, I'm a beaver!" She wailed, and rubbed her two front teeth pessimistically.

"Well. Then I'm a walrus and you're a beaver. Sounds cool," I joked and nudged her with my shoulder."

Hermione smiled, then looked down again and said something under her breath, something so quiet that I never even got a chance to catch it.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, and she looked sheepish.

"I said, it wouldn't even matter if you looked like a walrus," She still muttered, but loud enough that I could now hear her.

"What? Why wouldn't it matter?" I asked, leaning my back against the cool metal of the stall and crossing my legs Indian style.

She sniffed again. "Because . . . " She trailed off and sighed, "because everyone would still love you. Ron, Harry, Ron's brothers the entire school would still love you. It wouldn't matter what you looked like," I opened my mouth to interrupt her but word vomit just kept spilling out. "And I'm so jealous. You come into Hogwarts and suddenly the entire place is yours. You have everything down, and all the teachers love you, even McGonagall and you already got in trouble, and you have being here down pat, everything, even classes. Your super pretty and smart and popular and-"

"WOAH. Chill out 'Mione. Calm down. Sure, everything you said is true, but can be justified by my lifestyle," I reasoned, and it was completely true. Everything I was good at had everything to do with being raised as a pureblood.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Being pureblood means allot of things. And while most of the time it's a chore, it teaches you some valuable things in life. Like being able to go somewhere and totally belong? Comes with the territory, do you know how many people I have to pretend to like? How many people I have to tolerate and learn to like? How many new places I have to fit into perfectly? It's quite annoying," I babbled, getting more annoyed as I thought of my home life.

"You're lucky, I envy you," Hermione whispered and I sighed.

Did this girl not realize how wonderful she was? She had no siblings, and a family who actually cared for her. Did she really not see what I saw?

I smiled, and leaned over, wrapping my short arms around her shaking form, burying my face in her hair, which smelled slightly like coconut, something I found interesting.

I smiled and I heard someone come in, someone who was groaning and grunting. I looked at Hermione, who was staring at the door too. Then I noticed how deep and rumbling the grunts were, it was definitely a boy. What the heck? Didn't the dingbat know this was the girls lav?

I sighed after a few moments because the barker just stood there for a few minutes.

I got up, and pushed open the door intent on laying it on the boy when I froze in fear, my blue eyes popped open and I froze.

There in front of me stood a mountain troll.

I stared at me and I stared back, it almost seemed in trance.

Then a two voices echoed through the lav and it made my head snap to one side.

"ROSLIN!"

**I'm sorry that it's so short, but I just wanted to know that I haven't abandoned you all yet, and I was wondering, will someone please make me a banner? I'm dying for one and I totally suck at making them for my own stories. **


	4. Just Roslin

**Hey everyone, sorry for the massive delay, and I seriously hope you haven`t given up on me yet. Heres the next chapter, and these might come fast or slow, depending on how I`m feeling. **

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Harry Potter, but I do own Roslin, and that's enough for me. **

Recap : _There in front of me stood a mountain troll. It stared at me and I stared back, it almost seemed in a trance. Then two voices echoed through the lav and made my head snap to one side. "ROSLIN!" _

The mountain troll, either too focused or too daff, didn't seem to notice the two small boys, and took a step forward, I was frozen in fear and I heard Hermione take a step back and suddenly I was yanked by the back of my robes into the bathroom stall. The troll took larger, faster steps now and Hermione locked the stall door. As if that would do any good.

She yanked me onto the floor with her as we heard a giant groan. I looked up and I saw a giant wooden club swiped over the stalls, and Hermione screamed. Chunks of wood were sent everywhere, and one knocked me on the side of the head.

"Hermione move!" Hermione crawled and I attempted to do the same, but I was stuck under a collapsed board. I shoved her forward and she was either too panicked or too scared to realize I didn't follow her. Harry and Ron were shouting things at the troll and throwing chunks of wood at them. While the troll turned Hermione made a mad dash towards the sink, and I thought 'No! You idiot girl, don't hide there. Not there'.

The troll turned just in time to see Hermione and I took action, heaving myself over and under I raced out from the stall and zipped around the troll, causing enough commotion and moving fast enough that I would distract it for a mere moment.

Apparently it worked.

I remembered a terrified yell from Hermione and a "ROSLIN" from both Ron and Harry before a giant wooden club swung round and I attempted to step out of the way, but it caught my leg, flipping me entirely and I slammed into the ground hard, and felt a white hot paint slam through my leg and wrist, and whacked my head on the cold cement ground, and suddenly, everything was black.

_Harry POV_

I slid back far enough to see that I wouldn't be squished by the brute, and I looked up at Ron when the troll finally collapsed. I looked up and Ron, and I'm sure out frightened expression were almost identical. I pulled my wand out of its nose, wiping it on my robes and we all stampeded for Roslin.

She was lying on her back; her wrist sat at an odd angle, which I immediately knew meant it was broken. Hermione rolled her onto her back, and I noticed the blood dripping down her leg. She sure looked worse for wear, tiny splinters of wood were stuck in her hair and a nasty bruise was already forming on her cheek.

There were tapping of feet and McGonagall appeared around the corner, looking as shocked as he felt inside. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Explain yourselves, both of you!"

We started stuttering our way through it.

"It was my fault professor McGonagall." We turned towards Hermione, shocked and eyes wide.

Hermione Granger lying to a teacher?

Snape, Quirrel and McGonagall turned towards the brunette surprised. "Wha-? Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I went looking for the troll, I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Roslin hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

All three snapped to attention when Roslin's name was mentioned.

"Ms. Fallon?" Snape questioned, and it was then they seemed to notice the unmoving blonde on the floor. All three teachers rushed towards her, and ushered Ron and I out, awarding us and Roslin five points each.

_Roslin POV_

I groaned as I rolled over onto my side and opened my eyes. I was in a large room, and everything was sparkly clean. I smelled the cleaning supplies at once and knew. I was in the Infirmary. But why? Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the bloody troll.

I rolled back onto my back, and sat up quickly, and felt all the blood rush to my head. I gentle but firm hand forced me back down, and I grimaced. I hated these bloody hospitals.

I felt a foreign pressure on my hand, and turned my head, to see Harry sitting at my side. He was holding my hand, which felt ... odd. It felt ... safe. He held it like my father seldom held my mother's hand, like he did at Grandpa Fallon's funeral. The only time I had ever seen people hold hands, it felt impersonal, like they were only holding hands to look good, not to show the other person they cared.

A warm feeling wormed itself into the bottom of her stomach, something like ... when she ate a steaming bowl of Olga's chicken noodle soup. It had the same warming sensation, but the stitch was that it was there for a second, and vanished, before I (thoroughly confused) could tell what it was.

I looked at Harry, who was scrunched up, with his head lolled to one side, peacefully asleep, and suddenly felt like I was Roslin. I wasn't Roslin Fallon, or THE Roslin Fallon ... just Roslin.


	5. Blaise Zabini

**Needless to say, I'm sorry. I`ve been stuck, but I think i`ll be okay now. Writing was getting to be a chore for me, and I was beginning to resent it. Sorry for the hold up. Sorry Harry lovers, this first part is a set up for down the road. **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN. **

PS. THIS SHALL BE WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON FROM NOW ON.

_The Infirmary _

_December 14_

_9:45 a.m_

Roslin was extremely grateful when Madame Pomfrey informed her she could leave the infirmary bed, and was thoroughly convinced her but had become square. However, to her rapidly decreasing joy, she was still contained to the infirmary. At least until Christmas break. Harry had come to visit her whenever possible, and had explained in great detail his first Quiditch match, which Roslin drank in excitedly. She loved Quiditch, the idea of it, and never played it herself. He had retold it over and over so many times that she had began to imagine it herself. Hermione had dropped by with her homework, and informed her that she and the boys had become fast friends. Ron smuggled her in some sweets, and a turkey leg.

Now she was bored. Right now everyone would be in Potion's, and believe it or not, she'd take Snape over this. She looked around the infirmary. Damian Washington, a fourth year Gryffindor, had gotten the stomach flu, and was throwing up noisily in one corner. Across from her was Maria Reitman, a second year Slytherin, who had faked ill to get out of Charms. Next to Maria, Vincent Halfondo, a seventh year Hufflepuff, was sleeping off a broken leg, nasty fall from sneaking up the girl's staircase. And lastly, a first year Slytherin had coughed up some blood from being punched by a fifth year, and was looking pale underneath his dark skin in the bed one away from her. He looked familiar, and she knew he was in some of her classes.

She leaped off her bed in a single bounce with the stealth of a cat, and looked to see if the boy was looking at her. She skipped over with the grace of a cat, and sat on the bed beside him. The boy's dark eyes didn't even move. The boy was tall, she could tell even though he was lying down, but didn't resemble the lank tallness Demetri and Nic had. This boy was graceful and purposeful in his height. He was thin, and had dark hair cut extremely short, and a pert, straight nose.

Meanwhile, the boy looked at her. He had regretted his actions until now, as they had led to a cracked rib, but now was almost grateful, looking at the girl beside him. She was very short, even for their age, and had short blonde curls that were flat on one side from lying down. Her blue eyes looked at his features carefully, her sandy blonde eyelashes fluttering sweetly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, looking at the blonde before him. She blinked.

"I'm Roslin, Roslin Fallon. The question in, who are _you_?"

"Blaise Zabini," he said simply, and then smirked. "You're a Fallon huh? I thought I'd seen you somewhere. Must have been at the Malfoy's Christmas party. Mother and I always attend," he explained and she smiled.

"Blaise," she said, as if commiting it to memory. "Well I'll have to remember that."

"Perhaps I'll see at Christmas?" He asked, imagining her in a pretty dress.

"Perhaps."

She skipped back over to her bed, and shut the curtains.

Blaise pursed his lips. The girl was pretty, but strange.

HARRYROSLINHARRYROSLIN

_The Great Hall_

_December 20_

_7:29 a.m_

By the time Christmas break rolled around, she couldn't wait to leave. She had been released and had her trunk packed and ready to go, and was now sitting in the great hall with Harry and Ron, who were staying for the holiday's. They were playing Wizards chess, and Roslin was looking through her trunk, as she was extremely forgetful and was trying to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"You two are so lucky you get to stay here," She muttered, head in her trunk.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Lucky? How are we lucky?"

"You have no idea what it's like at my house when everyone's there. A total train wreck. Plus, I have to attend the _Malfoy's _Christmas party!" She winced, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Lucky me."

"How many people are there?" Ron asked, claiming one of Harry's pieces for his own.

"Nine. More if any bring friends and or boyfriends/girlfriends," She stated, "More if my aunts and uncles come."

"Wow. How many siblings do you have?" Harry asked, wanting to know what it was like having people around your house that actually liked you.

"I have three sisters, named Timber, Aubrey and Irenie, a brother named Demetri, a half sister named Davira and a half brother named Nicolai," She said, and noticed the stars in Ron's eyes as she mentioned her Chudley Cannon playing brother.

Harry blinked. He didn't even want to imagine having six Dudley's around.

ROSLINHARRYROSLINHARRY

_Hogwarts Express_

_December 20_

_11:52_

Hermione and Roslin faced Nyree, Samantha and Denae. Denae was looking at Hermione the way someone might look at an abused puppy. With sympathy, and it was really beginning to annoy Roslin. Denae saw her looking at her, and raised a pale eyebrow, "What?"

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Roslin asked, jerking her head at Hermione, and everyone looked to Denae. It seems everyone else had wondered the same thing, but didn't want to say it out loud.

"Well ... Don't take this the wrong way but ..." She started, and looked doubtful of what she was about to say for a second, until she got that "pureblood" look in her eye and it felt like someone had gripped Roslin's heart. "Aren't you parent's dentists?"

At first she hadn't known what she meant, until Roslin chanced a look over and saw Hermione's mouth open in shock, her cheek's pink from embarrassment and Roslin saw red. "How dare you!"

"What? You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing!" Denae snapped back, pushing her hair over one shoulder.

"Actually, I wasn't. I was thinking about how your long neck makes you look like a deformed stork," Roslin snapped back, instincts jetting on. It was fight or flight, and Denae chose fight. Unfortunately for the blonde, so had her opponent.

"I mean really, look at those things. She's trying to blind me, they're so massive their catching reflection from the sun," She said calmly and coolly. "And I don't look like a stork; I look graceful with my long neck!"

"Please. Any similarities between you and a human are purely coincidental," Roslin said, and tossed her head to one side, flipping her curls.

"Please Fallon. You're just jealous because you want to be me," Denae said, hurt by Roslin's comments and resorting to the classics.

"Puh-lease. When I'm lonely, I think of you. Then I'm content with being lonely again," Roslin snubbed, "And by the way, if we want your opinion, we'll rattle your cage Stork."

Tears pooled in Denae's eyes, and she took off, dramatically throwing open the door so it hit the wall with a crash, and running off down the hallway. Nyree glared at Roslin, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so mean to her? You knew she was just kidding!" Nyree said, her cheek's becoming bright pink.

"You know what they say ... any friend of yours... is a friend of yours," Roslin replied casually, and went back to looking out the window, Nyree sighed and followed off in the direction Denae had gone.

Samantha however, made no move to follow the girls. She just stretched out her short legs on the now empty seat and continued reading. Hermione however, was touching her mouth self consciously.

"Are my teeth really that bad?" She asked, looking at her reflection in the glass window.

"Nah. Their fine Hermione," Samantha assured, reaching over and touching Hermione's quivering knee.

She still looked doubtful. Roslin smiled. "Your pretty Hermione. Way prettier than Denae. God, I hate people like that."

Ella raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Rude people? Everyone does."

Roslin grinned her toothy grin. "Not what I meant. I hate two-faced people. You never know which one to slap first."

All three burst out laughing, and the compartment was filled with the snickering, raspy laugh of Roslin, the high pitched, girlish laugh from Hermione and the loud, braying mule laugh of Samantha.

This was the moment Hermione truly accepted Roslin and Samantha.

**Xxo. Hey everyone, PLEASE REVIEW and next up? The Fallon's Christmas. You'll see her family! **


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS

**ALRIGHT. THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I'VE READ THROUGH IT AND HAVE SPENT THE LAST MONTH REVISING THIS STORY. I'LL LEAVE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S I WROTE UP, AND PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO READ THEM BUT PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THOSE CHAPTERS ARE THERE SIMPLY AS ADD-ON'S, AND PLESAE DISREGARD THEM FROM THE STORY. IT'LL START OVER AND I MAY CHANGE ALLOT OF THINGS ABOUT ROSLIN. BUT SHE'LL STILL BE THE SAME BALLSY, ROMANTIC GIRL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE AND EVERYONE WHOSE READ/REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/ALERTED THIS STORY AND I'M SORRY TO THOSE I'VE DISSAPOINTED. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU THINK I CAN IMPROVE ON. AND IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME, OR BETA THIS STORY IT'D BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. **

**Lillybear88. **


End file.
